Anárion
Anárion was the youngest son of Elendil, the High King of Gondor and Arnor. He and his brother Isildur jointly ruled Gondor, while their father dwelt in the North. Following his father's death during the Siege of Barad-dûr, and Isildur's death at the Disaster of the Gladden Fields, the kingship of Gondor was committed towards the Line of Anárion beginning with his son, Meneldil. Biography Origins Anárion was born in the year 3219 of the Second Age in Númenor. He and Isildur lived at the haven of Rómenna on the east coast of the island of Númenor. Their father was Elendil son of Amandil, the Lords of Andunie. In SA 3262, the Kings of Númenor, took Sauron captive and brought him to Númenor. Sauron allowed himself to be taken because he wanted to corrupt the Númenóreans. He used their desire for power to convince them to renounce Eru and worship Morgoth. As Sauron's influence increased, the Faithful began to prepare to leave Númenor. They filled their ships with many of their prized possessions, including the Palantíri. Sauron's lies convinced Ar-Pharazôn that he could achieve power in the Undying Lands. In SA 3319, Ar-Pharazon set out with a great fleet intending to take the Undying Lands by force but when he set foot on the shore, Eru caused the Seas to open up. The fleet sank and Numenor was destroyed by a great wave. Founding of Gondor The ships of the Faithful were spared, and a great wind from the west sent them to the shores of Middle-earth. Elendil landed in the north, whilst Isildur and Anárion came to the Mouths of the Anduin in the south. Elendil and his sons established the Northern-kingdom of Arnor and the Southern-kingdom of Gondor in SA 3320. Elendil was the King of both realms, but he dwelled in Arnor and committed the rule of Gondor to his sons. Anárion made his home in Minas Tirith on the western side of the Anduin, while Isildur lived in Minas Ithil on eastern side. Anárion had one of the Palantíri, which he used to communicate with his brother and father. War of the Last Alliance When Sauron and the forces of Mordor began attacking Gondor in SA 3429, Anárion and the royal family were forced to move from Minas Ithil to Annúminas in Arnor. Anárion successfully defended Gondor, driving the enemy from Ithilien. The War of the Last Alliance began in SA 3434. Sauron's forces were defeated in the Battle of Dagorlad and the army of the Last Alliance entered Sauron's realm and laid Siege of Barad-dûr. The siege lasted seven years and many Men and Elves were killed; Anárion was slain in SA 3440 when a stone cast from Barad-dûr, either from falling debris or by catapult, struck him. His father Elendil later fought Sauron, and his brother Isildur would be the one to cut the One Ring from Sauron's hand with his broken sword. Two years later, his child Meneldil became the third King of Gondor. Translations References de:Anárion es:Anárion fr:Anárion it:Anárion pl:Anárion pt-br:Anárion ru:Анарион Category:Quenya words Category:Numenoreans Category:Dúnedain Category:Men of Gondor Category:Rulers of Gondor Category:Deaths in Battle